<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sacrifice by That_One_Random_Guy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396528">Sacrifice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Random_Guy/pseuds/That_One_Random_Guy'>That_One_Random_Guy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steven Universe Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Death, Future Vision, I wrote this a long time ago and just forgot about it oop-, Sad, oh well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Random_Guy/pseuds/That_One_Random_Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Garnet?” Steven’s voice was small as he came up beside her, grabbing her hand gently and staring up at her with wide eyes as if hoping she knew what to do. She didn’t. Her expression must have revealed her uncertainty because he looked away and Garnet saw that light of hope in his eyes flicker and die out. “We’re not winning this, are we?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amethyst &amp; Garnet &amp; Pearl &amp; Steven Universe, Peridot &amp; Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steven Universe Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I wrote this a long time ago and completely forgot about it lol</p><p>(Actually, most of the things I've posted here were written a while ago, with the exception of Contrite. lmao guess I was always this dark)</p><p>I was just lookin through my drafts and saw this and I was like "Oh hey I remember that. Might as well post it"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garnet had known it was only a matter of time before the Diamonds showed up on Earth, seeking Rose Quartz and trying to reactivate the Cluster. After all, they now knew that “Rose Quartz” was alive, ever since Steven’s trial on Homeworld. That did not mean she was any less shocked than the rest of her team when two arm ships landed on their shore, several war-ready soldiers unloading onto the beach, followed by Blue and Yellow Diamond themselves. Pearl had panicked, pacing around the living room as if she’d explode if she stopped moving for even a moment. Amethyst was just staring out the window with wide, scared eyes, clutching the windowsill harder than she needed too and creating cracks as the wood splintered under her fingers. Peridot was there too, hiding behind a table as her gaze flashed over each gem, the little green gem clearly terrified. Garnet stood as still as a statue, running different outcomes through her mind on repeat, her hands clenched into fists.</p><p>	“Garnet?” Steven’s voice was small as he came up beside her, grabbing her hand gently and staring up at her with wide eyes as if hoping she knew what to do. She didn’t. Garnet blinked back tears, gritting her teeth as she stared at the small boy that clung to her in fear. Her expression must have revealed her uncertainty because he looked away and Garnet saw that light of hope in his eyes flicker and die out. “We’re not winning this, are we?” </p><p>	Garnet wanted to tell him the truth, she really did. But she felt that her metaphorical heart would shatter to pieces if she did, as the truth was unbearable.</p><p>	“We can win” And it was partially true, at least. In most of the futures she saw, they <i>did</i> win. Steven looked up at her faithfully once more, eyes suddenly brighter. Pearl had paused in her pacing, shooting a look of positive disbelief at Garnet. Amethyst and Peridot hadn’t moved, both still terrified despite the reassurance. She didn’t blame them.</p><p>	Garnet didn’t have the heart to tell Steven that in those futures where they won and the Diamonds retreated, Steven hadn’t been there to see it. She couldn’t bear to mention the way she witnessed a Homeworld soldier pierce his chest, just under his neck, with their weapon. She didn’t tell him that the Crystal Gems watched his lifeless, bloodied body crumple onto the sand, and that the following grief-induced rage was what drove them to victory. She never told him that if they didn’t win, however, Earth was destroyed by the Cluster. Instead, she crouched down to be eye-level with the small boy, a small, sad smile tugging on her lips. </p><p>	As the Homeworld soldiers trudged up the beach, Garnet drew Steven into a tight hug,<i><s> his last</s></i>, screwing all three of her eyes shut as tears leaked down her face. He hesitantly hugged back, clearly confused at the sudden display of affection, and smiled slightly as well, surely reasoning with himself that this hug was Garnet trying to reassure him of the favorable outcome. He had no idea that in order for them to win and save the earth, he had to die in this battle.</p><p>	“Are you ready, Garnet?” He asked when she pulled away, his soft, kind eyes locked on where her own would be under her shades. He carefully reached up and wiped away her tears with his thumb, worry tainting his gaze. Garnet put her hand over his little one, holding it in place on her face as she breathed a shaky sigh. His hand was so small. He was so <i>young</i>. She smiled gently at him as Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot raced out the door to confront the Homeworld gems.</p><p>	“I’m ready,” She answered, not because she was, but because she had to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I know it was short, but I appreciate you stopping by anyway! Don't forget to leave kudos/comments, they really make my day! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>